


Confluence

by yolk_sac



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ? lol, Blood, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Porn, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolk_sac/pseuds/yolk_sac
Summary: peridot learns how to "get frisky"





	

Peridot was stark naked, standing before her eager suitor.

It started out innocently enough. The trek from Homeworld to Earth was quite a long one. There was time to kill, and they had to kill it _somehow_. Jasper was always the one to initiate. She'd flirt, tickle, and eventually kiss. On the hand, on the cheek... on the _mouth_. Peridot had never been kissed before. The way her heart fluttered when Jasper placed her lips on her own was unlike anything else. It was wrong. Peridot knew it to be so. But she always wanted more.

And so more she received, each interaction with Jasper becoming more and more intimate. Jasper's wandering hands would find their way to Peridot's backside as they kissed. She'd run her fingers over the softness of Peridot's flesh, her claws leaving blue tinted scratches in their haste. Peridot arched her back, lusting for those claws to sink deeper. So when Jasper offered to go one step further, she happily obliged.

She had never 'made love' before – she wasn't even aware of what it was until Jasper proposed it to her. It would be fun, she said. It's what two gems do when they can't get enough of each other, and Peridot couldn't get enough of Jasper. The way she asserted herself with her kisses and gropes drove Peridot crazy, unearthing a primal desire that lay dormant deep within her.

Jasper patted the empty space on the bed beside her. “Come lay down,” she instructed, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. Peridot did as she was told. She made herself comfortable below Jasper, who peered down at her with a half-lidded grin. “You ready?” she whispered in her ear. Jasper's breath on Peridot's skin sent a shiver up her spine.

Silently, she nodded. Her heart pounded in her chest – she was nervous. Intimacy was not allowed under Homeworld's rule, especially intimacy between a lowly peridot and a decorated jasper. Peridot felt as if she was betraying her diamond every time she so much as looked at Jasper for more than a second. But gods, she was beautiful. She had a physique that set Peridot's heart racing and a face so beautiful that it looked as it had been carved by the masters. If there was any gem that Peridot would betray the diamonds with, it was Jasper.

“Spread your legs,” Jasper instructed as she placed a hand on Peridot's knee and pushed it downward into the mattress. Jasper's dick snaked out of its sheath, writhing like it had a mind of its own. Peridot's breath hitched in her throat. She was going to use _that thing_? It was nearly as big as her thigh! Suddenly the pieces all fell together. She was going to put  that thing _in_ her.

Jasper kissed Peridot on the mouth before she could squirm away. Her dick teased at Peridot's entrance for a split second before entering. Peridot gasped.

“You okay sweetheart?” Jasper asked noticing Peridot's tense reaction. She pet Peridot's hair as she topped her. Peridot swallowed hard. Yes, she was okay... for now. Only a few inches of Jasper's dick were inside her and she already felt stretched to breaking. Still, she didn't want to upset Jasper. This is what they both wanted, after all. She couldn't stop now.

“Yes,” she said.

Jasper pecked Peridot on the lips before fully entering her. Peridot shrieked as she was hilted. Her first reaction was to close her legs, to not let any more of Jasper inside her. Jasper simply parted them again, pushing her knees down to the mattress. “You're okay,” she reassured as she continued to thrust deep inside her.

Peridot squirmed and whimpered in discomfort, her hands pawing at the source of the pain. Her fingers landed in a warm, runny substance – it was her own blood, and it was gushing out of her like she had just been impaled. She retracted her hand to show Jasper her slick, blood-stained fingers. “Jasper, I'm bleeding!” This was the most verbose she had been since Jasper laid her down to have her way with her. She _wanted_ to be intimate with Jasper. But there were roadblocks in the way, whether it be the thought of her diamond or the _blood_ pouring out of her like she was a bubbling fountain.

Jasper withdrew to inspect the scene. The sheets below her were dyed a deep blue. “That's normal for your first time,” Jasper reassured. She parted Peridot's legs yet again, this time gripping both her calves and holding them in place in the air. Without another word, Jasper entered again, paying no mind to the blood. Peridot whined, closing her eyes as Jasper worked.

In time, the pain lessened, although Peridot was still sore. She lied still on the mattress, legs spread, a small grunt escaping from her throat intermittently. She glanced up at Jasper – at least it looked like she was having fun. Her eyes were closed in pleasure as she rhythmically thrust in and out, her hands gripping Peridot's breasts as she did so. She was too preoccupied to see that Peridot wasn't enjoying herself.

Eventually Jasper finished, leaving ropes of cum dribbling down Peridot's bare flesh. Peridot stared at her as she wiped herself down. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to be feeling. Her insides felt as if they had been punctured with a blade. She was sore, with cum and blood caked on her inner thighs. But this was making love, and it's what gems do when they can't get enough of each other. Jasper eventually settled down, inviting Peridot to cuddle up to her. She nestled herself under her warm, comforting arm, and smiled. It was worth it, just for this.

–

“You ready to try again?” Jasper asked as she played with Peridot's long ears, feeling the velvety skin between her fingers. “Last time didn't seem too fun for you. It'll be better this time though. I promise.” Jasper's voice was low and sweet. All it took was her saccharine purr to make Peridot melt like butter.

Peridot nodded. This time she knew what to do: Lay down, spread your legs, and wait. She stripped off her jumpsuit, folding it neatly before lying down on the bed. She settled in and parted her legs. “Go ahead,” she offered.

Jasper laughed. “What are you doing?”

A blue blush rapidly spread its way across Peridot's cheeks. Wasn't this what she was supposed to be doing?

Jasper smiled gently and traced a finger along Peridot’s sternum, starting from the bottom and working up to her chin. “It doesn't have to be predictable.” She lowered her head and inhaled, savoring Peridot's scent. “Just relax and let your body do all the work. It knows what it wants. Let it tell you.”

Peridot's heart pounded in her chest. Jasper's words repeated in her head. _Let your body tell you what it wants._ She couldn't explain why or how, but Peridot _understood_. It was like switching on autopilot. Emotions had no place here, not now. This was all about surrendering to the _body's_ needs. She flipped over, propping herself up on her hands and knees. She stretched like a cat, arching her back and digging her claws into the mattress before pressing her ass into Jasper's crotch.

Jasper wasted no time. Her dick unfurled itself from her body directly into Peridot's. This time, she offered no resistance. She had taken Jasper halfway without a hitch. “That's how you do it,” Jasper chuckled. She ruffled Peridot's hair before grabbing her hips and thrusting into her.

Peridot's eyes rolled back in her head. This time was better.  _Much_ better. Peridot was actually...enjoying this? It was a foreign feeling but not a bad one. In fact, it was quite pleasurable. Her eyes fluttered as Jasper worked, pumping in and out of her in a steady rhythm. The ridges of her cock stroked Peridot's inner walls in such a way that she couldn't help but cry out, “Jasper!”

“You like that?” Jasper responded, her tone heavy as Peridot moaned beneath her. All Peridot could muster out in reply was a breathy 'yeah.' Everything seemed so right, so natural, so addictive. All of Peridot's doubts fled the second Jasper entered her _just right_ , stimulating every nerve in her body to cry out for more, more, more.

“Let me see your pretty face,” Jasper commanded, grabbing one of Peridot's shoulders and flipping her over onto her back. The way Jasper took charge and effortlessly tossed her around drove Peridot wild. She wrapped her legs around Jasper's waist, drawing her closer, forcing her to the hilt. Jasper grinned. She began pounding Peridot harder and deeper than ever before.

Peridot felt a sensation growing inside her – it was rolling, building into something increasingly intense as Jasper thrusted faster. She dug her claws into the sheets; she felt the fabric tearing beneath them but she didn't care. On every exhale was a pleasured wail, she couldn't help but to cry out as the sensation completely overcame her. Her toes curled, her legs bucked, and her pelvic muscles spasmed as she reached her climax.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Peridot arched her back and kicked her legs out, almost smacking Jasper in the face. “What just happened?!”

“You just came, dummy,” Jasper laughed, swatting her leg out of the way.

“Wow,” Peridot breathed, falling limp onto the mattress. Whatever it was, it felt amazing. A tingling warmness came over her entire body as she lie panting. It was as if she was lying in front of a hearth – a cozy glow surrounding her, lulling her to sleep. She barely managed to yawn before succumbing to slumber.

Jasper didn't get to finish.

–

“So, when are we going to do it again?” All Peridot could talk about was sex. She'd attempt to solicit it from Jasper at all the worst times. Peridot didn't care, she just needed her fix. She'd do anything to feel like she did those few nights ago.

“How about you calm down?” Jasper mocked, the grin on her face indicating she wasn't at all bothered by Peridot's proposition. “I'm not so keen on playing with you anymore, what with the way you left me hanging last time,” she teased.

“I won't do it again! I'll do anything you want!” Peridot begged. She clambered up onto Jasper's lap. She pawed at Jasper's crotch through her jumpsuit, trying to entice her member out of its sheath.

“Anything?” Jasper unzipped her jumpsuit. Her dick wriggled its way out of her body. It danced and squirmed in Peridot's direction, enticing her as bait would entice a fish. “Then prove to me that you _really_ want it. Blow me.”

Peridot paused for a second. She wasn't exactly sure what to do.

“Go on,” Jasper instructed, placing a hand on the back of Peridot's head and gently guiding it towards her dick. Tentatively, Peridot wrapped her lips around Jasper's cock. It barely fit in her mouth – the organ scraped across Peridot's teeth as she attempted to fellate it. Peridot's technique was sloppy, her inexperience quite obvious, but Jasper didn't flinch.

Peridot's eyes widened as Jasper's once-gentle hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to the hilt, holding her there. She choked and sputtered. Drool and snot dribbled down face and onto her bare chest. This was demeaning and she loved every second. Jasper bossing her around was an aphrodisiac. She looked up at Jasper with her big doe eyes and fluttered her eyelashes.

“I think you've proved yourself,” Jasper said, finally releasing Peridot. “You're a good girl. Have at it.”

Peridot wasted no time. She dragged her arm across her face to wipe her mouth before positioning herself on her hands and knees so Jasper could enter without effort, just like before.

This had become their routine. Every day, Peridot would wake up, check coordinates, make sure the ship's autopilot was staying on track, perform general maintenance, and get fucked by Jasper. There was no harm in it, Peridot decided – Yellow Diamond would never know. They were in deep space, away from anyone who would oppose to their innocuous fun. After all, there _was_ time to kill, and what better way to kill it than with a beautiful jasper?

 


End file.
